1. Field
This invention relates to the mechanical and electrical arts. In particular, it relates to a hinged connector and a modular video display assembly employing the hinged connector.
2. Background
Viewers of musical concerts and other theatrical performances have come to expect more and more of the visual component accompanying the audio experience. To satisfy this expectation, it is known to provide large video displays comprised of an array of modular video display assemblies. To optimize the quality of the image shown on the large video display it is a desideratum that adjacent assemblies be seamlessly attached to one another. Typically, effective and seamless connectors have limited large displays to planar displays. However, there is a long felt need for the flexibility provided by a hinged connector, so that adjacent assemblies cannot only be effectively attached in a seamless planar orientation, but may be effectively attached in other orientations.